


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a betrayal, Harry and Astoria take their revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Humpathon 2014 for lrthunder's prompt: "Harry/Astoria-affair: They find out their spouses are having an affairs, so they get back at them in the only way they know how."

When he’d first seen Astoria Malfoy back at the start of the holiday, when it had just seemed an odd co-incidence that the Malfoys had ended up in the exact same hotel at the same time as him, Harry had actually been startled by how warm and beautiful she’d been. He’d brushed off the impression of course; he didn’t seriously have eyes for anyone except Ginny. 

In the here and now, Astoria nuzzles him. Her soft luscious lips presses kisses along under his jawline. Harry moves back from her, his arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her along with him until they sink onto the hotel bed. It is a new one, not either of the ones they’d shared with their spouses.

Their movements are slow; their coupling is not to be a random act of mad passion but a deliberate action a considered revenge. Astoria’s touch is amazingly soft and gentle and Harry’s own is hesitant, his wife was the own woman he’d ever known, before or after their wedding day. They strip each other, kissing and licking at each newly reveal piece of skin.

Astoria is as unlike his wife as it was possible to be. She has waves of dark brunette hair in place of ginger locks, smooth olive skin in place of freckles and paleness, and soft curves in place of muscles. And most of all she’s warm and responsive to his touch, squirming and moaning as he cups her bum.

Harry sucks her breasts until her brown nipples are taut and they lie on to the bed fully entwined. Harry on top, slowly pushing himself deep into her, his motions are slowly and smooth and he slips easily in an out of her as her hands work their way down his back to grasp his hips, guiding him into her showing him the speed and angle. She quivers, her mouth opening to say a name, but Harry kisses her deeply instead as they shake with shared release.

Once they’ve finished, he lies on his back waiting for the guilt to come. What they’ve done is cheating, plain and simple and Harry doesn’t usually believe that two wrongs made a right. But then he saw Ginny again, naked, pressed up against the glass of a shower door and moaning ecstatically as Draco Malfoy fucked her from behind.

And all he felt was cool satisfaction and the urge to wake Astoria up for another round.


End file.
